It is well known to employ medicinal agents in the treatment of persons suffering from diabetes, hyperglycemia and obesity.
Bloom et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,727, discloses compounds having the general formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.4 are independently hydrogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen, trifluoromethyl, carboxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) thioalkyl, sulfonyl or sulfinyl;
X is a divalent radical: ##STR3## wherein R' is hydrogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl, or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)acyl; PA1 Y is carbonyl or thiocarbonyl; PA1 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are independently hydrogen or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently hydrogen, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxymethyl, --CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 COOR.sub.7 or --CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OR.sub.7, wherein R.sub.7 is hydrogen or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl; PA1 with the proviso that R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 may not both be hydrogen; which are useful in the treatment of diabetes, hyperglycemia and obesity; and which show a greater degree of selectivity for the beta.sub.3 -adrenergic receptor than reference agents cited within the patent. PA1 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are hydrogen or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl; PA1 m and n are integers from 0-1; PA1 l is an integer from 0-3; PA1 V is oxygen, NH or CH.sub.2 and are ortho to each other; PA1 W and U are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, --CO.sub.2 R.sub.8 or --OCH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 R.sub.8 wherein R.sub.8 is hydrogen or straight or branched (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10)alkyl, --CONR.sub.9 R.sub.10 or --OCH.sub.2 CONR.sub.9 R.sub.10 ; wherein R.sub.9 and R.sub.10 are hydrogen, straight or branched (C.sub.1 -C.sub.10)alkyl, substituted benzyl, substituted phenyl, a heterocycle --selected from the group consisting of pyridylmethyl, thienyl, furfuryl, furyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl and 1,2,4-triazolyl--, a saccharide residue or a peptide, cyano, cyano(C.sub.1 -C.sub.6)alkyl chlorine, bromine, halo(C.sub.1 -C.sub.6)alkyl, hydroxy(C.sub.1 -C.sub.6)alkyl, hydroxymethylcarbonyl, SH, SO.sub.3 H, S(O)CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, --CH.sub.2 SO.sub.3 H.sub., --CH.sub.2 SR.sub.11, --CH.sub.2 S(O)R.sub.11 wherein R.sub.11 is (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl, tetrazol-5-yl, or U and W taken together are carbonyl; PA1 X is a divalent radical: ##STR6## wherein R.sub.0 is hydrogen or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.3)alkyl; T is hydrogen, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)alkyl or (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4)acyl; PA1 Y is carbonyl or thiocarbonyl; PA1 and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters, the enantiomers, the racemic mixtures and diastereomeric mixtures thereof.